michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Autobots/Decepticons
Transformers The Game for the Nintendo DS portable console was developed by Vicarious Visions for Activision, in conjunction with the 2007 live-action Transformers '' movie. Gameplay overview It consists of two separate games: ''Transformers Autobots and Transformers Decepticons. The games have different storylines and environments, but the basic gameplay elements are shared between them. In both games, the player creates a character who can scan many different transforming forms. Each game features missions involving this character as well as missions focused on the movie cast. Unlike most versions of Transformers The Game, the DS version has multiplayer ability. The game features the AllSpark Wars online challenges, which allow the player to compete against other players for points to unlock more vehicle modes. Also, in both games, Bumblebee remains the rusty '70s Camaro throughout the game, yet his character art during the talking scenes depicts him with the chest based on the Concept Camaro, which he never scans in game. Autobots This game revolves around the Autobots and their attempts at preventing the destruction of Earth and the resurrection of Lord Megatron, the former military leader of Cybertron. After the battle of Tyger Pax, Create-A-Bot arrives on Earth, landing in the Las Vegas casino strip. After a quick run-down with Ironhide, he teams up with his fellow Autobots to retrieve the All Spark, searching the quiet (and appropriately named) city of Tranquility, but later heading to the Hoover Dam and even going as far as the Arctic to find the frozen remains of Megatron. All the while, Create-A-Bot must learn what it truly means to be an Autobot. Cast * Create-A-Bot (Steve Blum) * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * Bumblebee * Ironhide (Mark Ryan) * Ratchet (Fred Tatasciore) * Jazz (Andrew Kishino) Missions Casino Strip * The New Arrival - Create-A-Bot arrives on Earth and is instructed by Ironhide on the basics. * Put It to the Test - The mission begins with your character being summoned to kill three Decepticons, after which the Create-A-Bot from Transformers Decepticons will come as a boss for this level. Tranquility * Protect the Locals - Optimus Prime sends Create-A-Bot to kill a drone in a minute, before having to transform and hide from the police. After losing them, he must kill two drones without destroying anything else. * Car Shopping - Bumblebee arrives and tells Create-A-Bot to scan some vehicles. The last car transforms into a Decepticon. * Information Super Highway - Create-A-Bot must scan the internet through radio towers to find the glasses. No, it isn't about Sam Witwicky. * Police Brutality - Bumblebee goes to the suburbs and finds Barricade. He chases Barricade while being shot down by police cars. At the bridge, they battle. The Arctic * Follow that Convoy - As a helicopter, Create-A-Bot must protect military convoys heading to Megatron. * Too Late - Ironhide protects 3 convoys being attacked by Decepticons, then searches for Megatron, but discovers the Decepticon leader has been moved. Afterwards, he steals a military computer. * Bad Reception - Create-A-Bot protects Ironhide as he goes to the radio tower. * Winter Showdown - Ironhide duels with Starscream at the radio tower. Starscream flies away to parts unknown, probably afraid of dying. He learned that strategy the hard way. Tranquility 2nd Visit * Happy Landings - Bumblebee must destroy Sector Seven defenses so Optimus Prime can come to Earth. * Know Thy Enemy - Jazz must bring back three Sector Seven vehicles. The final one, a helicopter, turns out to be Blackout, whom Jazz must fight. It turns out that Sector Seven has both Megatron and the AllSpark, to Optimus' horror, who reluctantly decides to kill his former brother. * Driven to Distraction - Bumblebee must neutralize Sector Seven forces at various locations, distracting them so the Autobots can escape to Hoover Dam. Afterwards, Create-A-Bot accidentally leads more Sector Seven forces to Bumblebee when trying to help, and 'Bee ends up performing a kamikaze attack to let Create-A-Bot escape. Optimus decides to focus on the AllSpark and leave Bumblebee, which angers Ironhide, who claims Optimus doesn't care about the Autobots, only caring about killing Megatron. Hoover Dam * In Through the Back Door - Jazz must go to the radio tower and uploads a virus. Afterwards, he must head to a computer terminal to download data on the facility and protect himself as it downloads. Ironhide apologizes to Optimus for his earlier outburst, which Optimus accepts. Jazz and Optimus note that the AllSpark seems to be favoring their luck. * Prison Break - Create-A-Bot is asked to destroy six satellite dishes and eight gun turrets and break into Hoover Dam. He frees Bumblebee afterward. * The Heist - Bumblebee must retrieve his weapons chip and the All Spark. Afterwards, he escapes the dam. * Clearing the Road - Optimus Prime must destroy Sector Seven roadblocks with Bumblebee in tow, after which he must fight Barricade and a Copter drone. Barricade dies, mentioning he was a diversion, then a cutscene plays in which Megatron finishes thawing and talks with the Decepticon Create-A-Bot. * Bombing Run - Overhearing Megatron's return, Ironhide must defuse bombs placed on the dam to prevent the loss of countless lives. * Interference - Optimus must duke it out and destroy Brawl. Tranquility 3rd Visit * Narrow Escape - Bumblebee must escape Blackout while being under assault from Tranquility's police force. * Downtown Blackout - Atop a roof, Ratchet fights and destroys Blackout. * Fire Fighting - Create-A-Bot fights against drones with Ironhide, then heads to fight All Spark-created drones with Jazz and then finally goes to protect the All Spark and Bumblebee. Once they get the AllSpark to Optimus, Megatron appears and steals it from them. Optimus goes to confront Megatron for a final showdown. * End Game - Create-A-Bot must knock the All Spark out of Megatron's hands and slam it into Megatron's spark. Create-A-Bot is killed, and Optimus Prime must defeat Megatron. Upon the death of his brother, Optimus vows to honor Create-A-Bot's dying wish that Earth be the Autobots' new home. Decepticons Similar in setting but unique in portrayal is the flip side of the story, Decepticons. Here, a nearly identical robot has come to Earth at the command of Starscream to find the source of a distress signal from a "lost" Decepticon somewhere in the area. However, Starscream keeps many important pieces of information to himself, including the location of the All Spark and the identity of the Transformer locked in the icy grip of the Arctic. While this Create-A-Bot has to learn that being a Decepticon means loyalty to Megatron, it also becomes apparent that though they fight for different reasons, the Autobots and Decepticons are aiming for the same goal, namely peace on Cybertron, and also that their senses of honor are not that far apart. This game is also unique in that the Arctic level is replaced with Qatar, and that this Create-A-Bot is almost immediately put into a position of authority, mainly because Starscream wants everyone dead. Cast * Create-A-Bot (Steve Blum) * Megatron (Frank Welker) * Starscream (Daniel Ross) * Barricade (Keith David) * Blackout (Noah Nelson) * Brawl (David Sobolov) Missions Casino Strip * The Rookie - Create-A-Bot arrives on Earth, contacts Barricade and learns the basic controls. * Hazing - Create-A-Bot dukes it out with several Autobot Drones. Afterwards, the Autobot Create-A-Bot shows up. Tranquility * Beware the Locals - Barricade proves to be a crap boss, ordering Create-A-Bot to destroy property to learn how the human police force will strike back. * Robots in Disguise - Create-A-Bot must scan/destroy several cars. The last one turns out to be an Autobot. * The Diversion - Seeking to gain Barricade's respect, Starscream advises Create-A-Bot to neutralize the police and cause more collateral property damage. * Stings Like a Bee - Barricade chases and battles Bumblebee, and sends Create-A-Bot to meet up with Brawl and Blackout in Qatar. Qatar Military Base * Decoy - As a chopper, Create-A-Bot must destroy tanks, jets, and helicopters. * Blackout at Qatar - Blackout must destroy 5 satellites, then scan 4 buildings under two minutes, all while under extreme fire from human forces. * Leftovers - Brawl must stop convoys from getting to the town. * Ratchet Retaliation! - Create-A-Bot fights Ratchet and Autobot drones. Ratchet escapes, and is not seen again. Starscream confides in Create-A-Bot that the AllSpark is on Earth, as is Megatron. Tranquility 2nd Visit * Torching the Welcome Wagon - Create-A-Bot must take out the city's defenses. * Codebreaker - Brawl must protect several generators from Sector Seven for Barricade. * Reinforcements - When Optimus Prime arrives on Earth, Create-A-Bot must destroy several protoform Autobots and then incapacitate Bumblebee. Create-A-Bot is also disturbed by the reason the Decepticons hate Starscream: he is a treacherous snake who would kill you in your sleep. The Decepticons roll out to Hoover Dam. Hoover Dam * Communication Breakdown - Starscream rather aggressively warns Create-A-Bot to not let the Decepticons find Megatron or the AllSpark. Brawl must take out 3 satellites and then plant bombs along the dam. Afterward, he brings Barricade a tank to get some information. * Cover Your Six - Create-A-Bot reveals Megatron and the AllSpark's presence on Earth (though Barricade had already figured out Megatron was on Earth), gaining the other Decepticons' trust for making the "right choice". Barricade raids a Sector Seven base to find info on Megatron's location, and then discovers that the Autobots have allied themselves with Sector Seven. * Tag Team - Blackout carries Barricade to get into the base. Barricade then must find the control room. * Megatron's Return - Create-A-Bot must protect Megatron from Sector Seven and later Autobots as Megatron is revived. * Get the Chip - Blackout must obtain Megatron's weapon chip from fleeing Sector Seven convoys. Megatron then rallies his forces to Tranquility to recover the AllSpark from Bumblebee. * Ambush - Megatron takes out turrets and Autobot drones. Jazz comes and brawls with Megatron, but is killed. Tranquility 3rd Visit * Street Brawl - Megatron orders the Decepticons to storm Tranquility for the AllSpark. Brawl must destroy Ironhide, but is never seen again. * Starscream's Betrayal - Starscream must chase down Bumblebee, after which he fights and kills him, retrieving the All Spark. Starscream then kills Blackout, and Barricade tries to fight against him. Too bad he also dies. * Sibling Rivalry - Starscream learns of Create-A-Bot's defection to Megatron, which does not go well with the Seeker. Create-A-Bot takes down 25 All Spark Drones. Then he chases Starscream, who sends 25 more drones. After chasing Starscream again, 5 Autobot drones show up and Starscream escapes while Create-A-Bot must destroy the drones. Meanwhile, Megatron duels his brother, Optimus Prime. Optimus is killed. Shockingly, he is not the last boss. Starscream challenges Megatron and his last soldier, Create-A-Bot, to battle in the Casino Strip. Casino Strip 2nd Visit * Final Showdown - Create-A-Bot weakens Starscream, who drops the All Spark. Create-A-Bot then slams it on Starscream, mortally injuring himself but not wounding Starscream at all. Megatron chases down Starscream, battling him at three rotating positions all over the map. Starscream dies, and Megatron eats the not-quite-dead Create-A-Bot's spark, claiming that he and the other Decepticons were weak, and only served to "benefit the strong." Poor kid. The AllSpark gone, his troops killed, Megatron then flies off into the night. Quotes "You Decepticons just don't know when to quit! Time to teach you that the bad guys always lose!" "You Autobots are no different than we Decepticons. We might be on opposite sides, but we're both playing the same game." : —The two rookies discuss the theme of the games. "Dispatch, we have a code... umm... what's the code for 'giant robot attack'?" : —A hapless human police officer. Autobots (through the radio) "You can choose from dozens of vehicles! Act now, and you can drive out of here with no money down and no payments till next year! This deal is HUGE!!!" : —'Bumblebee' instructing the new recruit to scan some alt modes. (text message) Because we can use the AllSpark to rebuild Cybertron. We would finally have a home again. No more roaming through space, no more searching. "I've never seen Cybertron. I've always dreamed of seeing it one day." (text message) You will... soon. : —'Bumblebee' reveals the gravity of the situation. "What happened to Cybertron wasn't your fault, Optimus. It's Megatron's." "No matter what Megatron did, I'm still partly responsible, Jazz. I could've prevented all of this from happening before it happened." "By destroying your own brother?" "Megatron may be my brother, but he is also the one who took the spark of our father... my friends... our world... I will do what I must." : —'Optimus' confides in Jazz his new resolve to end his war with Megatron. "You young punk! This is war! Showing off is the kind of stuff that gets 'bots killed!" "Ironhide is right. But we have a more urgent matter. We need to retrieve the AllSpark at all costs! "What?!? You mean we're just gonna leave Bumblebee?!?" "Affirmative." "You don't care about any of us, do you Prime? 'Protect the humans, get the AllSpark, Autobots preserve life!' All you care about is beating your brother!" : —'Ironhide' confronts Optimus over his priorities. "Interesting that the only information you were able to obtain was a way in to rescue Bumblebee. That's rather... fortunate." "The AllSpark works in mysterious ways, Optimus. Perhaps it felt it was time to get the gang back together." : —'Optimus' and Jazz discuss their recent turn of fortune. (through the radio)"He breaks left... he breaks right... will he make it to the endzone?!?... I'm ready to go out there and give it 110%, all the way, BABY!!" "Bumblebee, please. This is serious! Make your way to the AllSpark!" : —'Optimus' is clearly not a fan of American football. "Don't take it out on me that you can't get along with your brother!" : —'Barricade' aims below Optimus' belt. "You Decepticons just want to spread destruction wherever you go. Destroying Cybertron wasn't enough for you?" "It won't be enough until all you Autobots are melted slag." : —'Ratchet' and Blackout face off. "Optimus, if you destroy me, you destroy the AllSpark. You will never bring back your precious Cybertron!" "... I will do what I must." : —'Optimus' strips his eternal foe of his "eternal" status. "Optimus... I see Cybertron. It's all around us... here on Earth. Make this our new home... the humans need us. And we need them... protect them, and they will protect us... (dies) "Your name will remembered throughout the ages for the sacrifice you have made today. We will never forget... I'' will never forget." : —The '''rookie' shares his final wish to Optimus. "For now, the Decepticon legions are vanquished, and though we have sacrificed much, fate has yielded an unexpected reward: a new world to call home. We live among its' people now, hiding in plain sight, until the day comes when we are needed again, to fight the forces that feed on chaos. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to all surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: you are not alone. We are here. We are waiting..." : —'Optimus Primes closing narration. ''Decepticons "Wanna play 'catch the projectile'?" : —'Brawl' in a... well, brawl. "Starscream will want to know about this." "Starscream can blow it out his exhaust! Once we revive Megatron, we won't need to worry about Starscream!" "What makes you think Megatron is such a better ruler than Starscream?" "Because you know where you stand with Megatron. Starscream is the type who would kill you in your sleep! Megatron would have the ball bearings to do it to your face." : —'Barricade' takes the rookie to school on Decepticon leadership. "Gee. Blow up a bunch of stationary targets that won't fight back. How. Exciting." : —'Brawl' finds his job lacking. "Good job, Brawl. Now we can have some fun, finding out what this human knows." "Oh, goodie! I love to play with new friends!" (scene fades to black) "Does it hurt?" : —It's probably best we don't see how Barricade and Brawl interrogate the human soldier. "My Decepticon brothers, we are united once again. Today we dine on the sparks of all Autobots. Today I reduce Starscream to a pile of scrap metal! Today we recover the AllSpark and show the universe what it means to be a Decepticon!" : —'Megatron' rallies his loyal Decepticons. "Now... you see... what it means to be... a Decepticon." : —'Barricade' has a final moment with the rookie. "You are guilty of the one unforgivable crime: FAILURE!" "I won't be the last, Megatron. Someone will always be there to challenge your leadership!" "...Maybe. But they will all suffer the same fate as you." : —'Megatron' can handle Starscream's treachery, but not his incompetence! "Weakness is a rust that must be stripped away... just like you!" "But... but... I helped save you!" "Yes, but you are heavily damaged..." "...could be repaired.. " (Megatron kills Create-A-Con) "A waste of resources. The weak only serve to benefit the strong." : —'Megatron' executes the rookie for his troubles. What a nice boss. Reception Although still scoring fairly low, the two versions of the game got generally better reviews than their other counterparts. Autobots currently has a 67 on Metacritic, while Decepticons only has 66. Reviewers were turned off by the poor graphics and number of glitches when compared to the console versions, but praised the open-world gameplay and ability to transform at any time. Because, you know, this is a game about Transformers. Category:Video Games Category:2007 video games